galacticadatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
EARTH: Capital of the Galactica Earth is the capital planet of the Galactica, after the UDOW dis-embanded and the Galactica formed, it was the party that managed to bring back a galactic government. It is also the third most populated world, with over 25 billion citizens. It also was the founding party of the UDOW, and is known throughout the two galaxies the Galactica has any contact with (Our own, the Milky Way, and the Rissoni's home galaxy). It is mainly water, and the land area is for the most part urbanized. Many historian note the Earth as one of the most major of all planets in Galactic history, second only to the Rissoni's homeplanet, due to the fact that the Rissoni nearly wiped out the Galactica two times in a period of three centuries, before the Galactica managed to put an end to the dangers of the Rissoni in a brutal time known as the Great Extermination Period before blockading their home system. The Earth has also been a source of great literature and art, as well as invention. It has been the birthplace of some of the greatest minds in the Galactic community, and one of it's very own was the one of the galaxy's greatest military mind ever: Admiral Koto. It is also the home planet of Humanity, which is the most common species ever- numbering to 2 trillion out of the 12 trillion Galactic population. History In the early days of the history of Earth, science and nature were barely understood. This time, over 14,000 years ago, is barely understood or known, but we know that the basic laws of science and nature that still exist today were made. Gravity, evolution, the Three Laws of Motion, etc. As we got closer to what is only known as the Two Great Earth Wars, science and technology were quickly understood. Eventually, mankind moved into the atomic age, and used nuclear weapons for the first time. It was not until the Great and Final War, almost a century later, that mankind's current history began. Pre-Space Travel The Great and Final War- possibly the Third World War, if some historians are correct, was waged between three factions. The American Empire, which conquered most of the territory it had, but treated it's citizens well- the Communist Union of Asia, which fought for the virtual enslavement of the world, conquering land without mercy. The American Empire, however, managed to defend lands that were unwilling to join it after the mid-point of the war, which was around ten years into it. The Oceanic Defensive Union however was the only truly peaceful nation, that only would accept membership and ask nations if they wanted to join them. The Great and Final War ended in the year 0 After Invasion, when the Rissoni invaded. In the span of six days, their ships appeared, declared Earth to be part of the Rissoni Empire, destroy most civilization, set man back to the stone age, and then fled for reason unknown. After this, the world quickly unified, under the lead of Washington D.C. of the American Empire, and a new age started for Earth. After this, mankind had to work to get back to where it was before. It managed to quickly advance now- it quickly learned the great lessons of the past. It formed a planetary government known as the Earth Republic, and as it advanced, it quickly became a more peaceful planet. Medical Experiments were done with cloned cells, energy was clean, science and reason prevailed for the most part, etc. In a sense, it was paradise on Earth. Of course, there were down sides in this Earth Republic- there were some rebellions, but for the most part, it stayed united. And then, in the year 1340, they rediscovered space travel. Man quickly raced to space, ready cto colonize it. And the world would never be the same, for this was the beginning of man's first steps to space- little did they know how long they would make it. Early Days in Space In the year 1340 After Invasion (A.I.), Earth managed to reinvent space travel for itself. It quickly colonized Luna, it's moon, and Mars- a neighboring, in-system planet. As the early days of colonization continued, theories on faster than light travel became more common. In 1410, the first faster than light ship was made by the Human Republic, which had renamed itself after colonizing other worlds. As it expanded, it soon found another species- the Goraing, and the UDOW was formed. Soon, Earth became the Administrative capital of the UDOW, organization fleets to make first contact with species of certain development stages. It soon became the most populated planet in the UDOW, and by the year 1500 A.I, it had found two other species. As the expansion continued, Earth grew more and more stable, eventually being able to form it's own nation had it desired. After the 1500's Earth, after the 1500's, was the epicenter of the Age of Expansion, in which mankind, along with three other species, journeyed across this spiral arm. The HypoLight Communications network was established, and as it grew, the UDOW made contact with numerous other species. By 2000 A.I., Earth was the second most populated world, and had made contact with 10 alien species. However, only 8 of them joined the UDOW, the others already having a union that was unwilling to join. The Age of Expansion, for the most part, ended, and the Age of Discovery began. Age of Discovery The Age of Discovery lasted from 2100 to 2435, as man continued to expand. In this period, the UDOW spent most resources in the business of discoverying new species and worlds- planning for another Age of Expansion that would be more organized and much, much safer. As it continued, hundreds of species and planets were found, causing the expansion of a mere 13 species to 10,000 member species in the Galactica, which reformed from the UDOW in 2212. In 2435, a total of 10,000 species had joined the Galactica- around 85% of the galaxy had been mapped. First Galactic War In 2435, the Age of Discovery ended abruptly when Earth-citizen Johannes Koto discovered that the Rissoni had returned. War spread across the galaxy quickly, and Earth was the main point of defense. The Rissoni failed three times to invade and conquer Earth, but still were the biggest threat to the planet ever. This war lasted until 2475- a whole 40 years of warfare. Earth suffered almost no casualities, thankfully. Second Age of Expansion After the First Galactic War, the Second Age of Expansion happened. Earth's population rose to it's all time high of 40 billion, and around 500,000 worlds in the Milky Way were colonized in the span of a thousand years. The Age ended in 3454, when the Galactic Civil War occured. During this age, Earth lived in prosperiety, until the second half- this losing of prosperiety led to the civil war. The Galactic Civil War The Galactic Civil War lasted for around a hundred years. Earth itself was the source of the rebellion, and as it dragged on, the Galactica began to weaken. In 3524, The Galactica collapsed. The Civil War continued, unti 3554, when the Galactica was reformed in name only, and the rebellion won. It was not until the year 4000 anything too important happened- and when it did, it was the beginning of the Three Golden Ages. The First Golden Age of the Galactica The First Golden Age of the Galactica, which was turning more imperial, started in the year 4000. It lasted for six centuries, and during this time, hundreds of species were found. The first Inter-Galactic Trail was made, connecting the Milky Way to the Rissoni Home Galaxy, where the Rissoni were suffering from their defeat that the Galactica previously had given them. As the expansion continued, wealth and prosperiety went throughout the world, and relatively nothing new happened. In 4600 the First Golden Age of the Galactica ended, as the Galactica began to become more imperial, and eventually an emperor was chosen- the Ha'tahng Dynasty, starting with Emperor Vraspin I. The Ha'Tahng Dynasty Emperor Vraspin I started the Ha'Tahng Dynasty in the year 4623, when he usurped the Galactica's government and declared himself the emperor. His reign was one where much happened, and it slowly grew. The Ha'Tahng Dynasty is known for change, stabilization, and eventually prosperiety- it lasted until the year 6500- nearly two thousand years. During it, from the years 5600 to 6400 was the Second Gold Age of the Galactica- upon it's end, the dynasty began to collapse, and the last member of it never had a heir. The next dynasty was the Terran Dynasty, which started in 6501. The Terran Dynasty The Terran Dynasty was a period of galactic stabilization, where the Emperors led the Galactica to stabilization in all areas- government, economy, population, etc. However, as it grew more powerful, the Rissoni grew weary- their lands were being infringed, and treaties thousands of years old were being broken. The Rissoni demanded that the Galactica found another galaxy than their own to expand into, and Emperor Tyran XIV refused. This led to the third major war the Galactica was in- The Second Rissoni Invasion. The Second Rissoni Invasion The the Second Rissoni Invasion, the Rissoni invaded the Sol system immediatly- causing the majority of the Galactica's navy to quickly rush there, leaving many outer worlds unadequatly defended. The Rissoni used their staged attack on Earth to conquer large parts of the Milky Way in a matter of years, and in rage, Emperor Tyran XIV declared martial law until the war was over. The Earth managed to survive the attacks on it, and in the end, it is estimated that 100 trillion died- the majority of them Rissoni, whom were driven all but extinct, and their home-system was put into a blockade. After this, with a whole Galaxy to expand into, the Galactica entered it's Third and Final Golden Age. The Third Golden Age of the Galactica The Third Golden Age of the Galactica lasted three thousand years, from 7000 A.I. to the year 10,000 A.I. During this, the Rissoni's home galaxy was colonized, explored, and another galaxy was chosen for expansion. With three galaxies by the year 9500, the Galactica was the largest nation in known history, and it was in a state of civil prosperiety and happiness. Thirty dynasties passed in this time, and by the year 10,000 A.I., the Empire was beginning to wane from the fact that people were beginning to want the capital closer to them. This eventually led to the movement of the capital to the Tri-Galaxy Point, a large satellite set in the middle of the three galaxies. The Third Golden Age of the Galactica ended as the Galactica began to wane in power, and military began to lose funding. The Modern Earth As the secondary capital, only capital when it comes to the actual adminsitration but not by name, the Earth has began to lose influence. Many believe that it is possible that Emperor Miahs XXX may eventually depart from Earth to the Tri-Galaxy Point, but no one is for sure. It has lost almost all native wildlife, and the entire planet is covered with city-scape, except for the poles. Some claim that the Earth that is seen from space may actually just be the roofs of thousands of years of building- and that the "ground" may be hundreds of miles above what used to be it's ground, due to the Earth's now amazingly high gravity- twice of what it was when the UDOW formed. It is also said that, given enough time, an global disaster may strike it, causing all infrastructure to collapse, leading to the end of Earth's civilization as we know it. It is also said that the Earth itself might be destroyed in one of the many mines trying to reach the core if it detonates wrong, but this is highly unlikely according to most experts. Category:Planets